gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grove 4 Life
Grove 4 Life is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother and Grove Street Families leader Sweet from his home in the Grove Street cul-de-sac in the Ganton district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Sweet is giving a group of Grove Street gang members a morale boosting talk when Carl enters. Sweet is glad to see him and wants to let the other gangs know that the Grove Street Families are back. Carl is unsure, wanting to focus on his other commitments first. Sweet asks the group to step outside and berates Carl for leaving the job half done and forgetting his priorities. Carl tries to argue with him, saying that the world doesn't begin and end in Grove Street but Sweet will not agree. Carl gives up and the Johnson Brothers set out to put Grove Street back on the map. The brothers head over to the Idlewood area, another Ballas' turf and start a gang war. Once the turf has been taken over, they head to another turf. Carl and Sweet start another gang war, and claim the territory again. Carl and Sweet then drive back to Grove Street where Sweet goes to get some sleep. With the expansion of their turf the Families are asserting themselves as a force to be reckoned with in Los Santos. Script (Sweet is in his house with four gang members) Sweet: You gotta love your 'hood like you love your homies. It's always been that way, and ain't nothing ever gonna change, I done seen it all. (Carl enters.) Sweet: Whattup, CJ? Carl Johnson: Whassup? Yeah... I'm glad to see things back the way they used to be. Sweet: Nah, it ain't like it was, but it's gonna be. We still gotta get everybody in the 'hood back together. I was just telling these cats what's important. We gotta let everybody know: Grove is back on the map. Carl Johnson: Hold up - don't you think we ought to take it easy? Sweet: What? Carl Johnson: You know, I got other things in mind - commitments I made. Sweet: Can y'all step outside for a minute? I need to talk to him. (The gang members exit) Sweet: If you don't get this shit together, what you think this place is going to look like? You always did real good leaving jobs half finished. Carl Johnson: That's cold, Sweet. Sweet: Man, we can't take care of this from no bitch-ass rapper's mansion. Carl Johnson: Look, the world is bigger than this 'hood. Sweet: This is where our lives began and where it's probably gonna end. And don't forget where you came from, mister uppity ass nigga. Carl Johnson: Now that ain't fair. Sweet: Oh - somebody just crossed out all the writing on the wall. Disrespected your 'hood. And you act like you don't give a fuck. THAT ain't fair. Carl Johnson: OK. Have it your way. C'mon. (Carl and Sweet are outside Sweet's house after taking over Idlewood) Sweet: You helped Grove Street Families hammer them Ballas. Carl Johnson: Johnson boys rolled right over them! Sweet: OK, dog, I'm going to get some sleep, I'm beat. Here, I took this from one of those Ballas fools. Probably drug money - here's your half. Reward The rewards for this mission are $10,000 and an increase in respect. If Cut Throat Business has been completed, the mission Riot will be unlocked. Trivia *Even though the mission only requires you to take over 2 parts of idlewood you can forget that and take over all of idlewood if you want. *If the player has already taken all of the gang territory in Los Santos, when starting this mission, a territory will belong to the Ballas again, just for the purposes of the mission. *When there are already enough territories and the game tells the player to go back, territories in Idlewood can still be taken over. *Tip for passing the mission easily: When the cutscene ends, run and get into the car. Don't wait for Sweet. A prompt would ask you to go back and get Sweet, but that is not important, ignore it. Drive to idlewood, and take over the territory by a usual gang war. This reduces the chance of failing the mission (because most players might find themselves failing the mission because of Sweet, as he gets too many injuries during the gang war). By leaving Sweet behind (in Grove street), you can easily do the mission without having to worry for sweet. The glitch in this method is that you can hear Sweet's voice during the mission, even though you have left him behind. *Another somewhat helpful thing you may do is to ask gang members to help you (they can only take cover for a small time after getting shot by the Ballas). Target any gang member, and press (default) "G" key (on a PC) to recruit him to the gang. You can get a bus or a big vehicle to take as many gang members as you want. See also *Mission walkthrough Gallery Grove4Life-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson provoking a gang war with the Ballas in Idlewood Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas de:Grove 4 Life es:Grove 4 Life pl:Na zawsze Grove